I Don't Want To Do It Alone
by kimberlyyx3
Summary: [ toph × aang ] and when you finally realize how everything depends on that one moment, is when you realize that you just aren't ready.
1. Something Else

**Story Title:** "I just...I don't think I can do it."

Summary: Sozen's comet is arriving in a couple of weeks and Aang's beginning to get discouraged since he still hasn't found a firebending teacher...so discouraged, that he might just give up being the avatar all together. A TophxAang story.

Disclaimer: No, sadly I don't own A:TLA...but if I did...Toph would have been in the COTL with Aang! NOT KATARA. MWUAHHAHAHA. Um...yea, so I don't own it.

Notes: Thoughts are in italics. If it isn't too well written, forgive me since this is only my second story...and I haven't written in a really long time. Oh, and sorry if the story sorta leads from the real point. The thing is that this story was just going to be a complete Taang romance thing, but I wanted to have more plot to it and stuff, so I added the extra of Aang losing hope, and stuff. Also, my input will sometimes be marked by ex; (AN: Words & stuff here).

* * *

Chapter 1: Something Else

By: XT0PH

The night sky was brighter at this time than usual, though no one knew why, maybe it was the stars(AN: duh..lol) or the stillness of the night...but that wasn't the only thing on the airbender's mind. He glanced down from the sky to Sokka and Katara sleeping soundly in their tent, down to the fire burning in front of him.

He sat infront huddled up, staring at the flames dancing...mocking him, maybe, mocking his inability of firebending..maybe.

He closed his eyes, looking away, making a face as if he was being punched, hard in the stomache. Tons of thoughts flew through out his head.

_'I have only a couple of weeks to master firebending and I haven't even found a teacher yet. How __can I expect to master the four elements in a few weeks, when it took the other avatars years... __All these people are counting on me, and what if I let them all down? What if Roku was wrong? __What if I can't defeat fire lord Ozai? Ugh..I don't even want to think about that.'_

**-Meanwhile-**

Toph sat up sharply from her sleep. Sweat was dripping down her forehead and she was breathing quite hard. She had that dream, _again_. Well, it wasn't even really a dream, it was more like a nightmare. The dream's sequence played over and over in her head...

'_Everyone was sound asleep when suddenly Master Yu and Whats-his-face(AN:Um..I forgot that __other bending dude's name oO) sneak out from behind some trees. As always, Toph never __senses them coming in her dream. They sneak up to her earth tent, and in a matter of seconds, __earthbend it back into the ground without even giving Toph a chance to scream. They scoop her __up inside the bag and She begins to panic. She starts yelling and kicking but it doesn't do her __any good. No one can hear her...They never do.'_

She repetedly rubbed her temples, trying to shake away the images of the capture from her head.

As she layed one hand onto the ground, she sensed someone sitting infront of the fire. Right then she pretty much forgot all about her dream. The vibrations in earth told her it was a young male. Aang. She slowly earthbended the door of her tent back to the ground.

"Twinkletoes?" She blurted out in a confused voice. '_What was he doing up so late...'_

Aang startled, turned around, "Huh? ...Um, Toph, what are you doing up?".

She snorted. _'He seems alittle uneasy..' _Ignoring the question, she asked, "What's wrong? And don't try to hide it, I **know** something's up.''.

He sighed, his voice deepended as he got sadder. Too upset to lie to her, he asked her,''You can always see right through me, can't you?".

The young earthbender walked over to the spot where Aang was, and she slowly sat herself next to him.

''Of course.'' She said confidently. ''So, are you gonna tell me or what?''

He looked up from the ground, and thier eyes met. This made Toph feel alittle..awkward.

Nice...but awkward.

''I've been thinking...alot lately. About the end of summer...about my firebending...and...about...about...fire lord Ozai. Toph, you know that earthbending was really hard for me to get at first, and I still dont even have a firebending teacher, and who knows how long it'll take me to even master it!''

He began to babble on, and on...this really began to annoy her. So she lifted one finger and layed it on Aang's lips, to you know, shut him up. She smiled and said while chuckling alittle. ''Aang, are you crazy? You're the friggin' avatar! If anyone can do this, it's you! You guys..." She pointed to Sokka and Katara. ''...are alwaystalking all this crazy stuff about how you were the avatar in past lives and stuff, so doesn't that mean that you've done this before? You can do this, I know you can. Maybe you dont think so now, but watch tomorrow, I'll teach you some new earthbending moves so you can whoop the fire lord's butt!''. She had gotten alittle over enthusiastic, and she had one hand straight in the air, bawled in a fist, as if she was earthbending.

The airbender stared at what seemed like forever to Toph, when suddenly he smiled and said, "Thank you, Sifu Toph, you're ...you're something else.'' He leaned over and gently kissed her on the cheek. She began to blush, but she flipped her hair over to cover her face. Aang then,slowly laid his head on the ground, to get some rest. ''You're a real friend, Toph''. He said, right before he drifted off. The earthbender's smile slowly disintigrated into a frown, She sighed.

''Yea friends...just friends...'' She lay the head on the ground to rest.

* * *

There! Chapter numero uno is finished! Im proud of it : ...Oh and I plan to get the real Taang into the story pretty fast. Chapter two might take awhile, since Ive been busy lately...but I really wanted to get the first chapter out before school started. Mmkay, please review & Thx! 


	2. It Just Felt Right

**Story Title:** ''I Just Don't Think I Can Do It...''

I'd like to thank 'Zatcher' for helping me out with this chapter. :) It gave me a pretty good overall view of exactly what I was going to write...but as you can see I sorta changed the idea around. Also, thank's everyone for the reviews! Lol, Im here typing this at 6:30 am, ermm..So here's Chap 2. Please Read&Review. ;P (Kool, that rhymed. xD)

Disclamer: Sadly, I don't own Avatar. I wish I did, but I just don't and that sucks.

xxx

Chapter 2: It Felt Right...

By: xT0PH

Toph and Aang slept unmoved, exactly in the spots where they had fallen asleep...the moment would've been pretty serene but Aang was snoring pretty loudly. Katara stood, leaning against the bison, just staring at them with her arms crossed. Sokka, was walking back and forth around the camp gathering some supplies.

" Don't they look so cute and peaceful?" She smiled, adoring the view.

"Oh, yea, yea, They look absoloutly adorable." He answered back, in his usual sarcastic tone. "Now, can you hurry up and wake them up, so we can go to the village and get some food?'' He held his stomache as it growled loudly. ''I am sooo hungry."

The waterbender chuckled as she patted her brother's stomache, He looked back at her with a pretty annoyed expression. "You're always hungry..." She spat back. "Besides I don't want too, they look so peaceful. Like if they're getting the best rest of thier lifes.''

Sokka sighed as he shouted back. ''Okay, fine, If you won't, then I will.'' He walked over, and leaned toward Toph, and began patting her shoulder to wake her up. The earthbender stirred, still very drowsy, she felt the tugging on her shoulder, and suspected that she was under attack. So she slowly lifted her arm, and then quickly earthbended a rock in the direction where Sokka was leaned over. Toph, then sat up and rubbed her eyes, while turning her head in diffrent directions as she heard the scream that came out of Sokka's mouth as he flew several feet away from the camp.

"Oh...Sokka?.." She chuckled under her breath, "Hehe, sorry, force of habit.''

Katara, a couple of feet away was hugging her stomache, laughing uncontrollably at the scene she just witnessed. Yet still, surprisingly, Aang still slept through all of this. Suddenly, the warrior came stomping back from the woods, and got very close to his sister's face as he shouted, "Can you **PLEASE **just wake him up already!...", He pointed to Aang, and then swiftly turned his face toward the earthbender. "And can you **stop** it with your earth-quaking!''.

Toph stubbornly crossed her arms, "Never.'' She said while smirking.

Katara, now really annoyed by Sokka's new attitude, yelled back, "You need to calm youself down!".

Aang, a couple of feet away, sat up drowsily awakened by Katara's yell. He looked around to see Toph sitting not too far away from him. He smiled as he said, "Good Morning", in his usual happy tone.

Sokka, looking away from his sister's face (who was still shouting at him by the way) to see Aang wake up. "FINALLY! Now we can get out of here and get some FOOD!". He ran toward his bag, and began marching away, as his sister quickly walked over and dragged him by the collar to where everyone else was sitting.

''Huh? Where are you guys going?'' Asked Toph, in a very confused voice.

''We just thought we'd go to the local village to pick up some food or maybe some fish. We are running alittle low on food." Katara looked toward the small almost empty bag next to Appa, which contained thier meals.

"Oh...So you're gonna leave me and Twinkletoes alone?''

"Yep, you both should be okay..." Katara looked up at the sun to get an idea of the time, "Well, we should get going now..". Sokka behind them, began, running toward the separation between two trees, which lead to a path to town. Katara walked over to thier meal bag, slinged it over her shoulder, and quickly waved, and she walked toward the path, not too far behind Sokka.

Both Toph and Aang, were looking toward the direction in which they left. When Toph rapidly stood up and blurted out. "Im gonna go for a walk."

Aang looked up at her, remembering the conversation they had the night before. He was glad that she believed in him, but he wasn't so sure if he believed in himself just yet. "Alone? You think you'll be okay?"

She looked in his direction, and asked quite annoyed, "Twinkletoes, can I ask you something? Why did I leave home? BECAUSE everyone was always trying to take care of me, . Yes, I am going alone, and **Yes**, I can take care of myself." And with that, she stomped away into the woods, making the earth shake alittle with each step.

Aang's expression went to a dissapointed frown, as he said lowly, "Im sorry..". It didnt do any good, she was already gone.

---

"Who does he think he is! Someone needs to keep that boy in check." Toph, said lowly while talking to herself, but stopped when she heard the voice of a young angsty teen. She slowly stepped following the voice, when she came to a large bush, where their camp was set on the opposite side. She listened more carefully to hear the conversation of two people...

"Oh, delicious. Would you like a cup of my freshly brewed tea, nephew?"

Zuko sat not too far away from his uncle, with a sulky look on his face. "Uncle, I dont want any of your tea. I want you to teach me more firebending!"

"Oh, yes, yes, there will be time for that, but first..", He said in a sing-songy voice "Teaaa!".

"Hmm...", Toph though to herself. She stopped listening and began walking.

_'The uncle is a firebender...I wonder if he would be willing to...Nah, its too crazy...He'd never agree...but then again, Im gonna have to pay him a visit and ask...'_

Unfortunately, Toph was too busy paying attention to her thoughts, that she didnt notice where she was going and took a wrong step. Right into a river.

"Ahh!", was all that she could let out before she fell into the cold, piercing water."

**-Meanwhile-**

Aang sat in the middle of the campsite, with one hand on his cheek, looking bored. He hoped that any minute Toph would come back since he really enjoyed her company. He stayed like this, in the same position, for atleast ten minutes, that is until he heard a scream. "Toph!" He swiftly stood up and ran toward his glider. Aang, then opened it, to reveal it's wings, and then jumped as the glider took flight. He looked below, to see dozens of tops of trees, when he saw a small river, in the middle of it all...and something black in it. He then flew down for a landing, next to the river and dove in head first. He didnt have to swim too deep, to find her, and when he did, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up, out of the water, and onto the grass. To his surprise, she wasn't very heavy.

The avatar then looked around, panicking. She wasn't breathing, and he couldnt waterbend the water out of her lungs, Katara hadn't taught him how to do that yet. He could always... He looked around as if to reassure himself that no one was looking as he took a big breath of air, as he slowly moved closer to Toph's mouth. He got pretty uneasy as thier lips touched, and he blew the wind into her lungs. He kept his eyes, as he tensed up and felt alittle tingly inside. He stopped and again, took a breath of air, and blew it into her lungs again. He wasn't sure how to explain it, but it sorta just...felt right. He slowly closed his eyes, as he went to saving her...to well, kissing her. Unfortunately for him, the gust of wind worked almost immediately and Toph slowly began to open her eyes. Her eyes opened wide open as she felt a pair of lips on hers...and from her knowledge, they **did not** belong there.

_'W.T.F. is he doing? What am I doing here! Oh right...I fell...into...the river.'_

Toph, not really sure what to do, tapped his shoulder, to show that she was indeed awake. Aang's eyes slowly opened to see, a pair of wide light green eyes. He let out a small yelp as he backed away, blushing and chuckling nervously, frightened at what she would say...or worse, do.

The Blind Bandit slowly sat up, and just stared at him with her eyes wide open, surprised , she was absoloutly speechless. "Um..", She muttered, while pulling off her headband, letting her hair fall to her shoulders.

Aang stared at it, mesmorized. _'She has such long and beautiful hair...' _

"Um...maybe we, should, uh, forget this ever happened, and never talk about it again." She added, without thiinking.

"Err, okay." He said nonchalantly, but he wasn't too sure of what to think of it. He really didn't know even what to think of what he had just done. He kept watching her, as she stood up and began walking toward the direction in which she came. He followed her lead and stood up walking after her, leaving a couple feet seperation between them.

_'That was weird...but what was more weird is...maybe I sorta liked it...just maybe...I wonder...would he...should...'_

Without thinking, Toph stopped walking and just stood there, Aang walked up behind her and was puzzled of why she would stop walking.

''Hey Toph, are you--", but he was cut off. Toph had turned around and grabbed his collars with both her hands and pulled his face close to hers...real close. She had her eyes focused on where his lips would be, and just stopped there. Unexpectedly, Aang broke the gap, until thier lips touched...and this time, Toph kissed him back.

Around them, the sun set, and night fell.

xxx

There! Chapter 2 Finally! I LOOVVEE the ending, so romantic, lol. I hope you liked it, and please R&R!


	3. No, I Didnt Forget

**Story Title:** ''I Just Don't Think I Can Do It...''

OMFG. Whoooaaa, Im bigger of a procrastinator than I thought. Annyywwayys, well alot of people thought that chapter two was the end. Well, uhh, yea, k, it wasnt. So, chyyeeaa, here's chapter numero tres. D Please Read&Review peoples. Oh, yea, and remember 'Thoughts' are in _italics_.

Disclaimer: Nope, Avatar doesn't belong to me...but I do own my new iPod Nanooo. D

**xxx**

Chapter 3: Nope, I Didnt Forget It...

By: xT0PH

Huge drops of sweat poured down Toph's face as she continued to move oddly, and bend multiple piles of very large rocks of out the cavern toward her student. She couldn't help but chuckle alittle as he dodged several rocks. Dodge, was that all he could do? Haha. Pathetic. Yes, she did have feelings for him, but he wasn't a very good fighter, not good enough to beat her anyways...but then again, she was amazing. It was believable if he couldnt beat her, **alot** couldn't. She smiled to herself, and chuckled alittle, as she came back to reality, and noticed a medium sized rock comming toward her, but she quickly moved her hands, and sliced the rock in half.

Aang, stood not too far from Toph, with his mouth wide open, speechless.

"Good one, you caught me off guard, but i promise, it won't happen again. Oh, and you're getting alittle better. Not as good as me...(in a lower tone-''but of course noone can be as good as me...'') but you're getting better." She brushed some imaginary dust off her shoulder. ( A/N- Oh Snap! Toph's a **gangstaaaa**:o )

The Avatar chuckled and answered back, "Whoa, is the mighty Toph Bei Fong giving me a compliment?", he said jokingly.

"Yeeaaa, well, don't get used to it!", She snapped back...but in a jokey kinda way...or atleast I think so...it's hard to tell with Toph. An awkward silence seperated the two, for about eight seconds, and thoughts flew through Toph's head about the previous evening...She almost touched her lips..but she stopped herself halfway. "Err..well, get back in your stance! ...And try to hit me." She flipped some of her long bangs into her face, as she too, got into her horse stance.

His eyes suddenly widened, as he quickly jumped back into his usual earthbending stance. A neutral expression spread across his face, as he moved both of his hands in a circular motion, as several small rocks formed together to make a large tornado-like water gun...instead it was a rock gun.

It began shooting multiple rocks at Toph, but She bended a large earth wall to protect herself as a shield. Then she listened until the pattering of rocks died down, when she quickly bended the wall down, and was about to bend a larger rock at him, but she was stoped as she felt a large gust of wind, and several small rocks blow past as she flew back acouple of feet, and landed on her back.

"Ahh! Not Again! Sorry Toph! I swear, Im trying really hard not to use my airbending along with my earthbending but it just like...I cant do them seperate!'', He shouted as he ran toward her and stopped infront of her, getting ready to pull her up, but instead of seeing her angry face, he saw her with her eyes closed, enjoying the grass. He held out his hand, to pick her up, and she reached for it, but instead she pulled him down next to her...and once again he was reminded of how strong she really was. He rolled abit, but he fell, and landed in front of her, and close...real close. He stopped himself from closing in, as he saw her lowly cough and turn her face to the side, as her cheeks began to light up with a bright red. She shook her face, and then she turned back and pushed him next to her, so that he was laying on the grass.

A couple of feet away, hidden in the trees, walked the waterbender, who stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Aang leaning on Toph. With not much space between them. _Uh..Whoa, They're close...alittle too close..no, alot too close!...Are they.._ She shook her head of the thoughts that started to come up, and she walked quickly back to camp, as if she saw nothing.

"Hey..um.." Aang chuckled nervously, "...what exactly are you..doing?", he asked with a large blush on his face. _I wonder if she's trying to..uhh...nahh..._ (A/N: Pfft, you dirrty minded, people. :P Dont be perverted. He thinks that she's trying to kiss him again, duhhh.)

"Relax, ok? ...this is part of your training. Now, I want you to regulate your breathing patterns, and spread your arms out wide on the grass, and actually _feel_ the earth".

"Oh." He answered back dissapointedly. He wanted to protest, but he figured the best thing to do, was to follow her instructions. Aang closed his eyes, and he felt her scoot over alittle, so he'd have space to strech out his arms. He reached out both his hands, as he clenched into some grass and dirt, while he began to slowly inhale and exhale.

"Now, what do you feel?...Oh, and a wrong answer will get you a mouthful of dirt." She smiled, meaning that last part as a joke...but not really.

"It's sorta hard to explain...It's a weird sensation, I guess you could say. Like...I definately feel something. I just don't know-."

A smile slowly creeped onto her face, as he gave her the answer she waiting for. Well, not the exact answer, but close enough. She abruptly cut him off, with a "Good. Now, let's try something else." She lifted up both her hands slowly, as the piece of ground that they both layed on rose 50 feet high. "Meditation Time!" She folded her legs into a 'indian sitting position'(A/N: I think that's what you call...well they called it that in elementary...), and closed her eyes while she began to hum very faintly.

Aang followed her lead, and sat directly infront of her, while he began to meditate. He wasn't really meditating though, he was thinking...about Toph, about yesterday, about today, about everything.

_Toph...What do I think of her?...Right now, Im too not sure...I think Im starting to see her diffrently...but what about...There's just something now, that just makes me wanna smile when I see her. Did I always think like this? Maybe...just maybe...I always did. And I just didn't realize it until now... _

He suddenly came back to reality to see Toph's eyes open, and an odd expression on her face.

"You're tense...and you've been squirming alot. The vibrations that you're sending off are telling me that you're either confused or worried. Are you ok?"

"In a way, I am..but I need to talk to you. About yesterday."

"Err..Okay...What about it?"

"It's kinda uncomfortable for me to talk about, but I trust you. It's just, I dont know. I was wondering, do you actually like me? like _that_? I mean, right after we..uh..stopped kissing...you walked back to the camp, and we haven't talked or mention anything of it since. Did you forget or something?'' (A/N: Gawssh, Aang likes to get straight to the point.. :P)

Toph immediately felt goose bumps rise on her arms, as she heard the emphasis on 'like that'. "No. I didnt forget it."

"Didn't any of that mean anything to you? Because...it did to me."

She could not believe what she was hearing. "So..what are you trying to say."

His tone began to lower, and sound dissapointed. "Just forget it, I guess." He raised his arms and lower the rock back into the spot where they had been sitting in. The avatar sat up and began to walk toward camp.

Toph, sat up and said back without thinking, "Um...wait."

Aang stopped looking back at her with a hopeful expression, as she ran up to him. A smile creeped onto her face, as she stomped one foot into the ground, which made aang sink in about half a foot deep. She quickly gave him a peck on the lips as she stomped once more, which made Aang sink up to his shoulders.

"That's you're last test for today." She answered with her signature smirk. "Get out of that hole, only using earthbending, oh and without dieing and stuff." She began to walk toward the woods, from the direction that they came. "Cya later, Twinkletoes..."

He couldn't help but smile as he watched her walk away. She was just so diffrent from...everyone. How she acted, thought, and how she handled her situations.

Yes, he was definately sure, he had feelings for her.

And if they hadn't existed before, then they were growing, fast.

**xxx**

I think this might jsut be my favorite chapter yet. Trust me people, I will not abandon this story. ;) Its way too fun writing it. Oh, and if you didnt really understand the ending, then its supposed to be that, Toph wasnt really sure how she would show that she liked him, so I guess you could say, she sorta dropped hints or something, or she symbolized that she can love you, but she's not afraid to whoop ur butt or something...Well, I dunnoo...its self explanitory. xP Cuz..I cant really explain it. Annywaays, You must review! Or Joo Dee, and all those freak-os from Ba Sing Se are gonna brainwash you and stuff. sooo, R&R:)


End file.
